


Three days

by KissMyAnthea



Series: Daddy Vergil [10]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Nero with anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero heads to Fortuna for a school trip with Lady for three days. Lady ends up calling the stubborn Sparda child for help with Nero's problem half way though the trip .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three days

**Author's Note:**

> QUICK NOTE:  
> If the word week comes up its because it was suppose to be a week but i changed it too three days.

Nero needed to halter his requests, they where all too exhausting for the older hunters. Nero was now just barely at the age of thirteen and exploring his individuality and privileges- mind you none of them changed really; which slowly began to drive his father mad. What the boy was asking for this time was to sign a permission slip allowing him to visit Fortuna for three days. Being the ass of a parent he's known for- not the real reason; he refused to sign it. After Dad said no he figured to try his Aunt Lady(conveniently placed as Mother on his emergency slip at school). Lady almost never said no to him; almost. They came to a mutual agreement; she'd sign it only if she came along. Nero reluctantly agreed. Thus how they ended in this situation. 

Lady was preparing to leave with her bags already in the trunk of her car along with the halflings just as Vergil decided he wanted to be 'emotional’.   
Nero, the poor child tried to ease his way out of his Dad's bear grip. Vergil dropped a not so subtle kiss on the kid's head before letting go. Nero waved bye as he hopped into the back seat of the black haired huntresses car. Lady pull Vergil aside before she got in.

“Chill alright. I'm not gonna lose him and I have Kalina Ann in the trunk.” Lady tells him.

The eldest son of Sparda gets a bit closer; his personal space bubble mixing with hers. It was an odd feeling since the two never talked or even hugged. Lady was certain that he was going to stab her with Yamato, but there were no hostile vibes.

“Fortuna is perilous for him. Protect my offspring with your life or I will dismember your body beyond recognition.” Vergil said with the hostile vibes attacking full force. 

“Got it,” Lady said not even trying to counter argue with him. 

It was barely an hour since the two had gone and not once did Vergil's eyes leave the old phone on his twin’s desk.   
The third occupant of the shop ventured down to the main floor after a very long sleep. It was hard for the twins not to call their new hunter ‘Mom’. The woman was after all an exact copy of her, aside for being a creation of Mundus. 

Trish’s hair was pulled back in a pony tail with the two side pieces still hanging out. She didn't even bother to get dressed, she still was in her black pajamas. Vergil looked away for a moment to avoid a long conversation with the woman. Where was Dante when you needed him? ‘Asleep in his hell he calls a bedroom’ Vergil thought to himself. Dante was good at striking conversation at the most awkward times to help relief the odd feeling. Since the said twin wasn’t here Trish had to talk first. 

“Wheres Nero?” She asked with coffee in hand.

“With Lady.” Vergil said dryly.

“Oh.” Trish said. 

Then the brief smack of awkward came.The two shifted on their spots on the sofa refusing to make eye contact. 

“How long are they going to be gone for?” The blond asked.

“Three days.”

‘' Three days? Surprised you let Nero leave.” Trish sipped her coffee waiting for the older male to say something.

Vergil was literally overprotective of his kid. Even as far as spying on him while he was in school. So surprise that he let his kid out with Lady for three days; which was crazy in Trish’s mind. 

“This is going to be a long weekend.” Vergil said aloud. 

Lady would be damned before she stayed in a motel, so she did what she felt was better for Nero. Stay at a Hampton hotel right next to it in a presidential suit. Nothing was too good for her darling Nephew. After telling his friends Kyrie and Kat; they were both incredibly jealous. 

Lady paid the stay for the three days, throwing everyone off when she flashed a wad of cash. An extra 200 to assure she could bring in her Kalina ann. 

On to the actually field trip, they visited the few iconic monuments that stated Sparda had created them. Lady huffed, if the guide only knew Nero was Sparda’s grandson. Lady figured a lot of the things the guide spoke of where true because the twins had spoken about some about their Father; still it was nice that Nero was learning about his family past. The short haired woman almost fell over and laughed. In one of the paintings hanging in the museum was of the twins when they were around five years old. Kyrie and Kat both pointed out that Nero held a strong resemblance to the dark knights son’s and that's when the woman had to stop them from saying further. Too make matters Nero's legal last name was Sparda but for his sake they made him go by his middle name; lucky Kat went ahead and shouted it. 

“Shhh!” Nero said to her. He didn't like attracting so much attention, his arm would glow and do weird things. 

“But it's your name!” Kat shouted again.

“OKAY lets move on!” Lady yelled dragging the two kids. 

They almost go away with it. One of the other workers put a & b together and attracting an unwanted crowd around the young boy. Nero was incredibly shy, he hid from the people standing behind Lady. The woman had Kalina ann drawn (don't ask how she got it into the place) pointing it at the crowd. 

“He is not related to Sparda!” Lady yelled. “You people are crazy!”

“But he holds resemblance to the children.” 

“It's a coincidence! Lets go Nero!.” Lady said.

The black haired woman holster her gun back on her shoulder and grabbed Nero’s hand dragging him away from the crowd. Nero has never had people crowd him like that before, it caused such a shock that he slowly began to have a panic attack. ‘It was barely the second day and already things are getting bad!’ Lady thought to herself having no idea how to fix any of this. Though the female hunter hated to admit but she had to call Vergil. That man knew his kid down to the bad habits and sleeping patterns. Hesitantly she dialed Dante- Vergil refused to get a cellphone; to get a hold of the kids father. 

“Waadaya want?” Dante answers rudely as ever.

“Let me talk to Vergil,” she stated.

Their was a pause, Dante thought he heard the crazy hunter ask for Vergil. 

“What?” 

“Hell's sake Dante let me talk to that prick asshole before Nero is friken hospital!” she shouted.

Hearing Nero in involved. He quickly handed his brother tree device. At first he made a face but placed the object near his ear.

“What are you pestering me for?” The older twin asked through the phone. 

“Oh ya know….ABOUT YOUR KID YOU SHITHEAD!” Lady shouted again.

“Well then?”

“He's psycho panicking because a shit ton of people just crowded him. I took him away but he's still full blown panicking. “

“Hand him something to redirect his attention to another. Eventually he will forget.”

“What sort of things?” she asked with her free hand rubbing the boy’s back.

“Ask him about his past experience with befriending Katarina and Kyrie.”

“I'll try that. Umm...thanks.” Lady said oddly.

“Your welcome.” 

The line went dead, the female huntress placed the black phone in her purse. Lady lifted Nero's head with her hands caressing his cheeks. Proceeding with what Vergil had suggested, Nero began to tell her, he was slowly getting back to normal. When they arrived back at the devil may cry on sunday, Nero didn't bring up the incident nor did he blab on what he did there; instead he ran up to his father dropping the biggest hug he could manage. Lady dropped a big files with names on each one.

“Looks like you two are famous “ she jested when opening the first file.


End file.
